Nail In the Coffin
by Baseball Commish
Summary: This is a diss toward Queen Beryl by Usagi (Parody of Eminem's Nail in the Coffin)


I don't own shit!  
  
[Usagi]  
This motherfucker here, just wont shut up will you?  
Talk about you own me, bitch i own you  
I'm Promotin' you right now  
Lets put the nail in his coffin  
  
I dont want to be like this  
I dont really want to hurt no feelins  
But Im only bein real when I say nobody wants see a Beryl attack  
Old ho's have heart attacks  
and I dont want to be responsible for that so  
Put the wand down and walk away  
You can still have a little bit of dignity  
  
[Usagi]  
I would never be an earl or queen Beryl  
an 83 year old Crow Sheryl  
So how can she throw me over some balcony  
without throwin her lower back out as soon as she goes to lift me  
Please don't, youl probably fall with me  
and our asses will both be history  
But then again youl finnally get your wish  
cuz you'll be all over the street like Mamoru C.  
Fuckin punk, pussy, fuck you chump  
gimme a one-on-one see if I dont fuck you up  
Tryin to jump the Outers and they cut you up  
And you sign Zoicite to a pact thats how much you suck  
duck in the universe, swear that you in the earth killin  
You sit behind a fuckin desk in the negaverse ass-kissin  
and beggin motherfuckers to kill the sailors  
and you can even get the clearances cuz real killers  
dont even respect you or take you serious  
Its not that we dont like you, we hate you - period  
Talk about a mid-life crisis, damn  
last week you was shakin Kunzite's hand  
Now he's a busta? What the fuck's with that?  
Get on da earth killin us kissin Ruka's ass  
and askin me what I know about bad pain-bite me  
bitch I got two scars, and bruises - fight me!  
What do I know about standin in front Miss Haruna like a man  
ready to take whatever sentence she hands  
What you know about Mamoru slittin his wrists  
right in front of the only thing you have in this world - a little girl?  
And I put that on her, when this is all over  
I would never try to make her a les and eat outta her  
I dont know shit about no smokin pot  
But what you know about sailor's hoppin spots?  
When your the only evildoer in that bitch just rippin  
pressin up your own punks and your bitches in  
them bitches up after spendin six hours at wiseman's  
Just makin copys of your dumb-ass clones  
and sell them out tthe negaverse market  
What you know about bein bullied over half your life?  
Oh thats right, you know what thats like, you're have no life  
Nephrite,spill the beans and rice, Im eaten you alive inside  
Jesus Christ, if your that much of a evildoer, put the wand down  
You should be out killin motherfuckers right now  
Kill a motherfucker dead, kill'em dead bitch  
hit em' in the fuckin head, go ahead bitch  
Slap my mom, slap the fuck outta her!  
She can't sue you, she wouldnt get a yen out of you  
Cuz your broke as fuck, you suck, your a fuckin joke  
If you was really sellin clones, well then what the fuck  
you stop for dummy? If you sign Zoi to a pact  
you'd make alot more money than you'd do from rap  
You never had no guards, you'll always pay us  
You'l never now what its like to be happy, lifes a bitch aint it?  
Beryl, here, let me break this shit down in lamens  
terms for you just to make sure that you can understand this  
and Usagi's usin too many complicated fuckin words for you  
Here then let me slow it down for you  
so you can understand if I say it slower:  
Let it go bitch it's over  
  
I dont want to be like this  
I dont really want to hurt no feelins  
But Im only bein real when I say nobody wants see a Beryl attack  
Old ho's have heart attacks  
and I dont want to be responsible for that so  
Put the wand down and walk away  
You can still have a little bit of dignity  
  
[Usagi]  
Haha  
Talkin bout I have motherfuckers fuckin up your crib  
bitch you aint even got a fuckin crib  
You aint even got a fuckin phone, fuckin bum  
Threatened to shut me down with your little fuckin negaverse gang  
if I come back then you would attack me, bitch you attacked me first  
take it like a ho and shut the fuck up  
and fuck your little negaverse too  
I dont need your bullshit, I got Mamoru's number anywayz  
And yall cant stand it cuz his dick's bigger than y'all  
oh, and by the way, howed I look on your RCA's?  
When you was watchin me from whatever fuckin TV you was watchin me from in  
the negaverse  
The mean streets of da negaverse, fuckin sissy  
Like you got us scared in the motherfucker, lick out motherfuckin clits  
Oh, and for those thats dont know, dont get it twisted yo, the negaverse  
has a good ruler! 


End file.
